


[Podfic] Such Soft Decay

by DryDreams



Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Coming Untouched, Creepy Fluff, Eyes, M/M, Magnus Typical Imagery, Mention of Top Surgery Scars, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Season 5 Spoilers, just like a lot of eyes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-14
Updated: 2020-09-14
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:21:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 35
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26459386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DryDreams/pseuds/DryDreams
Summary: Podfic ofSuch Soft DecaybybesselfcnLike dandelions that crawl upwards through the cracks in a city street, strands of something that look like they might be life push themselves up through splinters in the damp, dark earth.Martin knows this because he keeps finding them in his shoes.
Relationships: Martin Blackwood/Jonathan "Jon" Sims | The Archivist, Martin Blackwood/The Eye
Comments: 4
Kudos: 9





	[Podfic] Such Soft Decay

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [such soft decay](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26274514) by [besselfcn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/besselfcn/pseuds/besselfcn). 



Original: Such Soft Decay by Besselfcn

Reader/Cover Artist: DryDreams

Pairing: Jonathan Sims/Martin Blackwood

Rating: Mature

Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply

Length: 00:11:54

Complete MP3 Link: [follow link to download!](http://www.mediafire.com/file/r1wabn85c56mj4w/Such+Soft+Decay.mp3/file) : 17 MB

**Author's Note:**

> Hey y'all! This was my first real shot at editing and posting podfic and I know it's a bit rough, I don't have the hang of Audacity yet but thank you and thank you Lee for being my guinea pig and letting me read your gorgeous thing and Kess for inspiring and instructing me


End file.
